1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a product discharging device and, more specifically, to a product discharging device that is, for example, applied to a vending machine selling products such as canned beverages, plastic-bottled-beverages, and the like and is configured to deliver the products stored in a product storage passage, as necessary.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a vending machine selling products such as canned beverages, plastic-bottled-beverages, and the like, for example, a product storage chamber on the inside of a main body cabinet serving as the main body of the vending machine is provided with a product storage rack. The product storage rack includes a product storage passage extending in the up-and-down direction and a product discharging device provided in a lower part of the product storage passage.
The product discharging device is configured so as to include a lower pedal and an upper pedal. The lower pedal and the upper pedal are linked, via links, to an Alternating Current (AC) solenoid, which is an actuator. When the AC solenoid has an electric current flowing therethrough (hereinafter, “current flowing state”), the lower pedal and the upper pedal each advance into and retreat from the product storage passage, as necessary.
In the product discharging device configured in this manner, in a standby state, the upper pedal is in the state of having retreated from the product storage passage, whereas the lower pedal is in the state of having advanced into the product storage passage. Accordingly, the lower pedal abuts against the product in the lowest position stored in the product storage passage, so that the downward moves of the products stored in the product storage passage are regulated.
Further, when a product discharge instruction is issued, in the product discharging device positioned in the lower part of the product storage passage storing the corresponding product, the upper pedal advances into the product storage passage via the link and abuts against the product in the second lowest position, because the AC solenoid goes into the current-flowing state. Accordingly, the downward moves of the product in the second lowest position and the products stored above the product are regulated. Further, because the AC solenoid goes into the current-flowing state, the lower pedal retreats from the product storage passage, and when the product in the lowest position alone is discharged downward and passes by the lower pedal, the lower pedal advances into the product storage passage due to an urging force of a spring. After that, when the current-flowing state of the AC solenoid is cancelled so that no electric current flows in the AC solenoid, the standby state described above is resumed where the lower pedal has advanced into the product storage passage, while the retreating move thereof is regulated, whereas the upper pedal is in the state of having retreated from the product storage passage.
Further, in addition to the pedals, the product discharging device includes a sold-out detection lever and a sold-out detection switch. The sold-out detection lever is swingably provided in a region above the upper pedal, so as to advance into and retreat from the product storage passage. The sold-out detection lever is urged by an urging means so as to advance into the product storage passage. When there is at least one product in the product storage passage, the sold-out detection lever retreats from the product storage passage due to the product, against the urging force of the urging means.
The sold-out detection switch is linked to the sold-out detection lever. When the sold-out detection lever has retreated from the product storage passage, the sold-out detection switch is in an OFF state. On the contrary, when the sold-out detection lever has advanced into the product storage passage, the sold-out detection switch is in an ON state. While in the ON state, the sold-out detection switch outputs a sold-out signal indicating that the products in the corresponding product storage passage have been sold out (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-188953).